Spider-Man Suit (Earth-627835)
Overview The Spider-Man suit, also called Spider-suit, is created by Peter Parker to aid him in his activities as Spider-Man. While he has wore varied versions over his crime-fighting career, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black and blue color palette with eye lenses. Origin Not long after gaining his power, Peter set out to test his powers in a wrestler match. He outfitted himself with a plain light gray long sleeve shirt, blue sweatpants and a light gray cloth mask. Versions First wrestler Suit: Second wrestler Suit: Vigilante Suit: First Spider-Man Suit: Second Spider-Man Suit: Third Spider-Man Suit: Capabilities Identity Concealment: To protect his identity, Peter uses a full face mask that conceals his facial features. The lenses are made plastic with a chrome covering that allows Peter to see out, without letting others see in as well as protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and glares from the sun. In addition, the mask helps to conceal his identity by muffling his voice, thus making it unrecognizable to others. Upgrades Technology: Using his expertise in applied science, Parker integrated numerous efficient technological features into his suit. * Eye Lenses: '''The lenses of the mask, while retaining the inspiration from the original mask, are now modeled after camera shutters in order to give Peter a greater depth of field and help filter out extra stimuli as well as giving the appearance of emotion when they widen and squint. In addition, the lenses also allow Spider-Man to see in different spectrums such as infrared, ultraviolet and X-ray. ** '''Heads-Up Display (HUD): The lenses have a built-in augmented reality heads-up display system, enabling Peter to analyze his surroundings in great detail and detect things that are undetectable by the naked eye. He can also view his web fluid, current health status, global position and other useful information. Other suits Symbiote Suit: '''Previously thought to be extra-terrestrial material, this suit was revealed to actually be an alien symbiote. While originally helping Peter, it began to change him into a more aggressive and arrogant individual. Peter managed to get rid of the suit in a clock tower by using the bell to weaken to Symbiote. '''Anti-Ock Suit: Anti-Symbiote Suit: Spider-Armor Mark I: Spider-Armor Mark II: Spider-Armor Mark III(Anti-Sinister Six Suit): Spider-Armor Mark IV: Electrically Insulated Suit: '''Following his battles with Electro, Peter created this suit specifically to protect him from electrical attacks. '''Future Foundation Suit: Following Johnny Storm's apparent death, Peter joined the remaining members of the Fantastic Four to create the Future Foundation. During that time, he was given a new suit made of third generation unstable molecules that alter in appearance by Peter's mental command, enabling him to change the suit's appearance at will. It also features the same technological equipment as his standard suit. After the return of Johnny Storm, Reed let Peter keep the suit since his usual one has been damaged and Peter didn't repair it as he didn't feel the need to. Stealth Suit: Covert Ops Suit: '''This suit was created by S.H.I.E.L.D. and given to Peter by Nick Fury for covert operations without letting known of Spider-Man's involvement. '''Dark Suit: Created by Black Cat as a present to Peter after he got rid of the symbiote suit. Her intention was to make it "flattering" and her preference on Peter dressing in the darker clothes. She was originally going to go with the symbiote suit design, but refused after her encounter with Venom which nearly cost her her life. So, while the suit is primarily black in color, it has a striking, diamond-shaped, red spider symbol and red eyes. It also features cat-like claws, as both a reference to the one who made it and a utility in combat. Last Stand Suit: Secret Wars Suit: Velocity Suit: Trivia * Peter gets offended when anyone calls his suit "a costume", preferring to refer to it as "a suit" and/or "uniform". However, he can brush it off if it's not referred as "a costume" in a negative light. * Peter's Future Foundation Suit has three default settings: the first is his traditional red and blue, the second is the standard Future Foundation design and the third is the stealth version of the Future Foundation design. ** Peter also originally felt uneasy about the Future Foundation design, due to its resemblance to Anti-Venom. *